The things I had to do just for you Part 1
by YazminHopexX
Summary: Yugi is a normal boy, but he meets a vampire and get to know him, and Yami found someone who worry about him, however the most difficult thing is that Yugi doesn t know how to introduce Yami to his friends.
1. 1 I had found what I ve lost

**This is a little story for the Halloween special, hope you like it. Read you until december :)**

**You know my interruption symbols: [...]**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Halloween is celebrated in Domino City and everyone are ready to go to parties, buy costumes and things like that.

In Domino High School, the students are preparing everything for the big festival that it will be held in 2 weeks, Everyone is pretty excited about it.

"Ok students, we have to prepare everything for this festival.. so do whatever you want" The teacher said with less enthusiasm and left the classroom.

"I think this year is going to be better than last year" Yugi said while he was setting the decorations.

"Why makes you say that Yugi?" Tristan asked, curious. Yugi was about to answer, but Tea interrupted him.

"I have a better question for you.. Why you ask you fool, it´s obvious because Joey and you did ridiculous things on the festival" She replied, very dissapointed of her Friends. Yugi only laughed.

Then, the three saw Joey having problems with the ornamentals, to decorate the room.

"Do you need help Joey?" Yugi asked, approaching to him until Tea grabbed him. They saw how Joey was entangled with the orange and black streamers, and he fell down.

"Ouch… The things we do for the grade" He muttered while rubbing his head. His Friends glanced at each other. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Well, I guess we finished for today, we better go now" Yugi said, his Friends nodded.

"We better go before someone ruined everything… again" Tea replied, with an angry tone stared at Joey.

"Right Joey?" Tristan said.

"What? Carry all those things while you climb the stairs and we´ll see if you don´t fall down" Joey replied in defense of his integrity.

"You always have excuses for your stupidity… As usual" Tristan said,

"Ugh.. Do you want to provoke me?" Joey replied angry. The two were about to start a fight, but Yugi stopped them.

"Calm down guys, can´t you just stop fighting for a day?" He pleaded. When his Friends decided not to kill each other, Yugi sighed in relief and started to walk away, waving his hand.

"Bye guys, see you on Monday" He said, reciving a cheerful goodbye by his Friends.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In the way of Yugi´s house, he was thinking all the great things he will do for the festival. [Like ask Tea to go to the dance with him- *Ahem* I mean… Nevermind. ¬.¬]

He heard something so he decided to check on the bushes near the park. He saw a little bat who was trying to fly but its wings didn´t let it.

"Oh, poor little thing, you might be injured" Yugi said and took the animal in his arms.

"I´ll take you to my house, I hope my grandpa won´t see me". He said.

Yugi finally arrived in the front door of his house and hide the bat under his jacket and entered. But the bat wasn´t happy to be there though.

"Hi, Yugi how was school today?" His grandpa said. But realized that there was something wrong with his grandson.

"Uhh… Great… haha… I´m … haha… going to.. haha." Yugi began to giggle, because the little animal was tickle him.

"Uhh.. are you okay Yugi?"

"Yes, don´t.. worry…. Haha" Yugi answered and he went to his room quickly, leaving his grandpa very confused.

Yugi closed the door behind him and took the bat out of his jacket and placed it on his bed. Sighing in relief.

"Uf, that was close" He said, staring at the bat, he began to wonder.

"Well, I have to do something with you, but what?" He muttered, the next thing he would hear, would be so frustrating.

"You can always let me go" A voice replied, Yugi turned around his head to discover the words were from that animal, he began to panic-

"You said that?" Yugi asked, curious but terrified.

"Yes, haven´t you seen a bat who talks? The bat said, suddendly it turned into a Young boy, who seems to be 18 years old.

"Who… are you? Yugi asked, while he stepped back, away from the guy.

"I´m a vampire from 5000 years, my name is Yami" He said, causing Yugi frown.

"Seriously? There´s not such thing as vampires" Yugi said, not conviced. It was Yami´s turn to frown, [Giggle attack from me n.n].

"Who said that to you? How would you feel if someone tells you that you don´t exist? Hmm?" Yami said, trying to sound angry but his voice didn´t come out like that.

"No, it´s not that… it´s just… Ahh Forget it" Yugi said, then he remembered he had to do something with the vampire. He had forgotten.

"Ahh! I´ve forgotten! What I´m supposed to do with you?" He said, very frenetic.

"I told you, Let me go. Besides, I didn´t want to come here" Yami said, getting ready to fly again. But he couldn´t.

"And leave you with your injury? No thank you, I promised to you that I´ll help you" Yugi replied, trying to find a cure for him.

"You didn´t ask me to be- OWW! What are you doing?!" Yami glared at Yugi, who was checking on his wing.

"Hmm, I´m seeing that you have a broken wing" He told Yami and pulled his wing to see if he has more wounds.

"Yes, but- oww- you don´t have to- oww- pull my-oww- wing" Yami complained. Yugi then realized what he was doing and left the wing.

"Oops, sorry, I just wanted to help… I know what I´ll do" Yugi ran to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some bandages.

"Yes? Well, don´t be so rude while you help" Yami said, rubbing his wing.

Yugi putt he bandages on the wing, carefully to not hurt Yami, when he finnished, he stepped back.

"Ready, with this, you´ll be cured in no time" He said, grinning triumphally.

"Well, thanks, now I can go now." Yami said, but when he tried to fly across the window, he fell down. Yugi fortunately grabbed his hand before Yami gets killed.

"Not now, you have to wait, until your wing recovered." Yami pouted, and buried his hands to his face, Yugi giggled.

Suddendly Yugi´s grandpa knocked on his door. Yugi jumped and got nervous.

"Yugi, What´s all that noise?"

"What noise? I´m watching the TV." Yugi replied, locking the door.

"I heard you were talking with someone." His grandpa continued, not really convinced with Yugi´s answer.

"That´s not true, grandpa"

"Yes, we are watching the TV together." Yami then talked, grinning and trying not to laugh. Yugi slapped his hand on his forehead.

"…" There was silence.

"Uhh.. good night grandpa" Yugi said and turned off the lights, later his grandpa left the scene.

"Ay, don´t do that ever again" He threatened Yami, who smiled innocently.

"Your grandpa doesn´t know that I´m here?"

"No, and I´d prefer to hide you, *sigh* good night Yami" Yugi said, and went to his bed, but Yami continued to complain.

"Yugi, where am I supposed to sleep?, I told you I want to go out of here"

"There is a little couch on the corner, go there."

"But-" Yami tried to say. But Yugi interrupted him.

"No, you can´t go now, you are not cured yet. Now go to sleep." Yugi said and finally fell asleep.

"Ok…Thank you for taking care of me Yugi." Yami said, and he went to the couch Yugi suggested and fell asleep.

He had found someone who truly care for him. It´s just the beggining of something wonderful.

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for Reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Keep the secret

**For politics of time becaause Halloween is over and Day of the Dead too, this is part 1, in the end of this chapter, I´ll say when is going to be Part 2.**

**DON´T DARE SKIP THE CHAPTER. thank you XD**

It was Monday, Yami decided to wake up, he had passed this last 2 days and he was very grateful with Yugi for taking care of him, but what Yami didn´t like about him was that Yugi never gave him something to eat. But though Yami wanted to bite Yugi for not worrying about his stomach, he couldn´t. There was a certain affection at the little boy. However, he will worry about those feelings later.

He saw that Yugi was ready to leave, running to each side of the room and Yami was very curious.

"Uhh... Yugi, where are you going?" He asked, and sat on Yugi´s bed.

"Idon´thavetimetotalk" That was the sound coming out from Yugi´s mouth, but his breakfast didn´t let him to pronounce well.

"What? Look, stopped talking with that thing on your mouth" Yami said and took Yugi´s food out of his mouth.

Yugi, complained and removed his food from Yami´s hand.

"I said that I don´t have time to talk, I´m going to school" He said, while running for his bag and approached to the door.

"What´s school?" Yami asked, but Yugi didn´t answer his question.

"Bye" Yugi replied and closed the door behind him.

10 seconds later, Yugi returned giggling nervously.

"I forgot something, sorry" He said, Yami was happy to hear those words.

"Finally, you discovered something is missing"

"Yes, I´m a complete idiot not to remember it" Yugi replied, giving Yami hopes of what he wanted.

"You make me so-" Yami began, but was interrupted by his keeper.

"I forgot my science homework" Yugi said, Yami groaned, Yugi jumped.

"What´s your problem?" Yugi asked, irritated that Yami had to do some terrible noises.

"You forgot my breakfast... and dinner the last 2 days"

"Oh! that´s right! I´m so sorry Yami, I give your food, before you kill me" Yugi replied quickly before Yami would bite him.

Later Yami finnished eating and Yugi gave him his clothes.

"Now, we have to go to school, get dressed" He said and placed the clothes on his bed.

"NO! I´m not going to put teenager clothes" Yami said, pushing Yugi´s clothes on the floor.

"But... It´s the school uniform" [¬.¬]

"Worse yet!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooO**

After several minutes trying to make Yami put the school uniform, they go to school. Yugi had to hide his wings under the jacket, and pleaded Yami not talking too much, so he don´t have to show his fangs.

"What´s with all the things hanging the walls"

"Decorations, We´ll have a festival this week, so we have to be prepared" Yugi said, he showed his classroom and entered.

Yugi wasn´t supposed to introduce Yami to anyone, untill...

"Yugi! There you are, how are you?" Joey said, and approached Yugi, Tristan did the same.

**_S**t that is what I didn´t want to happen. Yugi thought._**

"Look, there are your friends" Yami said, he was about to talk with them, but Yugi stopped him.

"Yami! You have to act natural, don´t dare say what you are" Yugi replied, affraid the worst.

"Hi Yugi who´s your friend?" Joey asked very enthusiastic to meet Yugi´s new friend.

"Uh, this is Yami, is new in the City so I was giving him a tour" Yugi lied, nervous that Yami won´t open his mouth.

"Great, and where are you from?" Joey continued, Tristan kicked him.

"You make many questions Joey, you´ll disturb Yugi´s friend" Tristan replied.

"It´s okay, I´m not disturbed at all" Yami said, he sound like he´s muttering because Yugi told him not to talk so much.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooO**

Later, Yugi asked Yami to help him decorating the school, he had to say to Yami how to put every thing so he won´t mess up.

"Yugi, you are weird this day, is something wrong?" Tristan asked, Yugi confessed.

"Oh! I admit it, but you two will promise that you won´t tell anyone about it"

"I promise, but I´m not sure about Joey, think it twice before you tell something to him."

"I´ll promise as well" Joey said.

"Ok, Yami is not a normal boy... He´s a vampire" Yugi whispered, Yami heard him, despite his whispering.

"Yugi! I thought you said that you won´t say anything" Yami complained, but relieved that now he won´t talk muttering.

Joey and Tristan, stared at Yugi, surprised.

"Uhh.. Yugi are you okay, you should go to the nursery" Joey said and grabbed Yugi to the nursery, but Yami then replied.

"No! Yugi´s right, I´m a vampire and I´m only here because Yugi take care of me"

"And.. why?" They asked, still not believing what they heard.

"Because my wing broke" Yami said, and removed Joey´s hand from Yugi.

"Ok... that´s weird but, nice to meet you Yami" Joey replied, but they had to promise again that they won´t talk.

**To be continued... again ¬.¬ **

**Thanks for reading, Part 2 is going to be the Next Halloween and Day of the Dead season.  
><strong>

**Hope you liked it ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Problems with Yami s secret

**Hi, I decided to continue this story, cause it deserves to be finnished. I don´t care if is not halloween season. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Thanks" Yami said, returning to do what he was doing, they haven´t noticed that Tristan was gone.<p>

"By the way Yugi, why you want to hide Yami? It´s cool to have a vampire friend" Joey said, Yugi was ready to continue decorating but that comment surprised him.

"No, it´s not... well sort of, but..." At this point Tristan arrived, and said too loud for Yugi´s liking.

"Hey! Yugi´s vampire friend, do you want help with that?" Tristan shouted, he forgot that he wasn´t supposed to reveal Yami´s identity.

With that, the rest of the class was staring at the little group with surprised faces. Then that time Tea decided to arrive.

"Again with your crazy things guys? There´s no such thing as vampires" Tea said, causing Yugi and Joey do gestures at her to shut up and Yami glared at her.

"Seriously, who´s the idiot that told you that? Tell me- " Yami protested, but Yugi covered his mouth with his hand.

"Are you new?" Tea asked Yami, he nodded, but then shook his head inmediately.

"It´s so hard to explain" Yugi said, then the bell rang that indicates the beggining of the classes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

The teacher entered to the classroom, but then she noticed Yami and asked.

"Aren´t you a little big to be at this level?"She said. Notice that Yami´s looks are of an 18 year old boy.

"Uhh, well..."Yami began, but then returned at Yugi´s direction and whispered.

"What´s she talking about?"Yugi was about to answer Yami but the teacher interrupted.

"Well, come to the front and introduce yourself" She said, Yugi gulped while Yami was walking to the front, he was afraid of what Yami would say.

"What Am I supposed to do?" Yami said, while the class was laughing at him because of his question.

"Say your name, where are you from... You´ve never introduced yourself before?" The teacher asked irritated.

"Uhh, yes, umm... My name is Yami, I´m from..uhh.." At this moment it was difficult to him say where did he live, he stared a Yugi for help.

"Yes? We´re waiting" The teacher said, waiting for Yami to finnish his presentation.

A few students fell asleep because Yami took too long to finnish. Yugi did gestures to Yami, indicating he´s from Domino City, but Yami didn´t understand so much. Yami gave a stare to Yugi indicating that he understood.

"I´m from my house"Yami said triumphally to the class, causing his classmates laughing at him. Yugi slapped his forehead and sunk into his seat.

"Enough! Yami go back to your seat!" The teacher shouted, causing the entire class to shut up and payed attention to their teacher.

**OoOooOoOOOoOooOo**

When the classes were over, Yugi and company had to explain Tea Yami´s real identity.

"What was all that?" Tea asked, confused about what happened

"Like Yugi said, it´s hard to explain"Yami said, while lowering his head.

"I don´t understand, what are you talking about?" Tea insisted, the boys knew that Tea won´t stop asking until she´ll get the answers.

"Tea, you have to promise that you won´t tell anyone about this"Yugi said, Tea nodded.

"Are you going to tell her?" Joey said frenetic, causing Tea to frown.

"Why he can´t tell me? I´m more discrete than you two pair of fools"She said.

"Please Yugi, don´t tell her, we don´t know if she´ll use that information to get against Yami" Tristan said, while grabbing Yugi´s shoulders in a painful way.

"I have 2 reasons of why I should tell her, 1. She´s our friend, 2. She would be unable to gossip about it." Yugi counted, then Yami added.

"You forgot the 3rd reason, she heard it already" He said, while staring at Tristan with an upset look on his face. Joey and Yugi did the same.

"What? I forgot about hiding Yami´s secret"Tristan said, pretending to be innocent.

"You forgot it, and almost the whole class knew it because of your comment"They were going to start a fight again, until Tea interrupted.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" She said, getting exasperated.

"Ok then, Yami´s a vampire from 5000 years"Yugi finally said, those words did that Joey and Tristan stop fighting.

"Are you drunk Yugi?" Tea asked, that caused Yami to laugh lightly.

"No, I´m not!" Yugi said in defensive tone.

"5000 years?" Joey and Tristan said at the same time.

"How do you do for not getting wrinkles or something like that?" Joey asked, frenetic... Yes I´m going to use the word frenetic.

Tristan and Joey were asking Yami how to be beautiful and young, despite to have 5000 years old, while Yugi and Tea looked at them with a dissapointed look.

**Done. Too late but done. ;9 thanks for reading (Sorry if it´s too short :p)**


	4. Chapter 4: Unresolved Feelings

**Hi, Hi! How are you?, Fine? Good. So… Here is the chapter, hope you like it, and I hope the long waiting was worth it.**

_**Italics: Thoughts.**_

**Diclaimer: I don´t own anything, only the story plot.**

* * *

><p>"What is your problem guys?" Yami asked while Joey and Tristan were annoying him with another strange questions.<p>

"What do you think the best anti- wrinkle cream would be?" Joey said, ingoring Yami´s question, but Yami ignored him as well. Then Ryo arrived.

"What is it this time, guys?" Tea answered at his question. Still with her usual pokerface [._.]

"Asking about anti – wrinkle creams"

"But, who cares about that?" He said, then the 2 boys interested in creams yelled at him.

"SHUT UP! It´s an important topic to talk about!" At that point Bakura jumped a little, but he decided not to disturb them anymore.

"Uh.. I should leave by now, see ya later."Then he walked away. Yugi remembered he had to leave too, but the only problem is… How he would do to separate the annoying trio.

"May I interrupt your lovely conversa-" Yugi began to ask, but he was being interrupted.

"NO!" They said, Yugi sighed in aggravation, started to walk to Yami and grabbed him by the arm and headed to his house.

"We. Should. Go. NOW" They left, and dissapeared.

Yugi and Yami finally arrived, but when Yugi opened the door, his grandpa was there in front of them, Yugi gasped.

"Hi… Grandpa…How are you?..." Yugi said nervous, giggling softly.

"Why are you late? And who´s this boy?"Yugi thought of an explanation that didn´t involve what Yami was.

"He-He is an Exchange student, he doesn´t know some subjects in school, so I´m helping him to study" Yugi´s grandpa was not conviced despite his poor excuse.

"But Yugi, it´s too late for study-" Yugi didn´t listen to him, he climbed up the stairs quickly.

"Thanks grandpa, we won´t make any noise!" Yugi left, then Yami returned to his grandpa and said.

"Nice to meet you, grandpa… By the way, do you know what an anti-wrinkle cream is?

"YAMI! GET OVER HERE!" Yugi shouted, Yami left his grandpa with confusion.

Yami entered to Yugi´s room and shut the door behind him, he saw Yugi worried, but the worst thing in his opinion is that he cared.

"Yugi, really what´s wrong with you?" Yugi at this point grabbed Yami´s neck in a rude way.

"What´s wrong?! It´s just that I don´t know how to hide you anymore!" Yugi said and placed his hands on his face.

"You know, you wouldn´t have this problem if you´d let me go" Yami said, while sitting beside Yugi and stared at him.

"It´s not that… It´s just… doesn´t feel right lying to everyone about it".

"Just tell them the truth, as simple as that, don´t you think?" Yami said, he stood up and gave Yugi a cute grin. Yugi blinked and turned away from Yami.

"NO! I can´t say, *Hey. This is Yami, he´s a vampire for 5000 years and I´m taking care of him* What do you think they would react?" He said, Yami rolled his eyes and walked towards to the couch to getting some sleep.

"Then, don´t complain about it [sigh] So… What are you going to do?" Yami asked him, but Yugi was not in the mood to answer anything. He ignored Yami´s question and said instead.

"Tomorrow we should continue with decorating the classroom, also I´ll lend you my notebook, we have a test next week".

"Can´t we just forget the nerdy school-" Yugi interrupted him.

"No… Besides, you don´t know what school is" Yugi said, grinning a little, he then walked towards his bed. Yami wanted to complain but it was worthless, Yugi won´t listen anyway. Both boys fell asleep soon enough.

**UuuUuUuUu**

However, meanwhile everyone was sleeping, Tea couldn´t, why? Let´s say there´s a little something called Crush on the cute Yami, she didn´t understand how or why… She knows him no more than one day. It was just lust? Or is really love at first sight?

No, she didn´t believe in that sort of thing, it´s just too corny for her liking. Anyways, Back on Yami, she thought about him almost all the day. In the classroom, in the break, in… Well everywhere. But since Yami was talking more to Yugi than her, she was jealous and started to hate Yugi for that.

She shook her head to get rid of the horrible thought towards her best friend, however she kept wondering…

_Is it right to be jealous of Yugi? Why? I hardly know Yami, but… Still… It hurts a little to see him not talking to me… But… what if Yugi feels something about Yami? No, I shouldn´t think in that way._

The hours passed, but then she grew tired of her thoughts and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The Sun arose, it was 6:00am on Yugi´s clock, Yugi opened his eyes slowly and stretched, he got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, but the door was locked.<p>

"What the-? Who´s there?"Yugi asked, while trying to open the door, a confidence voice replied.

"Geez, can you wait for a little minute?"The voice said, Yugi groaned softly and shouted.

"Yami?! Oh my godness, are you done already?!".

"I´m almost out!"Yami shouted while he was dressing, Yugi began to jump uncontrollably.

"QUICK! I need to enter…".

"For what purpose exactly?!" Yami said. Yugi groaned louder than before.

"Open the f**ing door!" Yami was surprised about the Word that Yugi said, he began to open the door, Yugi passed quickly without notice that Yami was still inside of the bathroom.

"You know, I think I should´ve waited for you to get inside first"Yami said smirking and stared at Yugi, when he wasn´t supposed to do it, no, just because he´s a vampire, it doesn´t mean he´s not a pervert. Yugi noticed his presence, bye bye Privacy.

"Yami! Seriously?! You have to stare at me like that?!"Yami nodded, then Yugi pushed him out of the bathroom and closed the door to take a shower too.

"Why are you so rude, Yugi?!" Yami shouted, and walked to Yugi´s room, a few seconds later he heard Yugi´s voice shouting like there is not a tomorrow.

"YAMI! THE HOT WATER IS OVER!". Yami grimaced, Oops.

**XxXx**

In Domino High School, everyone is continuing with the decorations untill the teacher arrived and said to all of them.

"Well students, we didn´t have this contemplated, but besides decorating the classroom, you have to go to the party organized by the school" She finished, some of the students groaned in aggravation, including Joey and Tristan.

"You have no choice, is for your grade… Almost forgot, you have to bring a date, continue please" The Students had a happy look on their faces and started to ask everyone to the dance-party.

"What!? A date?! Is also for the grade not to be alone? Then, excuse me everyone" Joey said and ran off to looking for a potential mate, then he saw a lonely girl and walked over to her, Tristan yelled.

"What do you think you´re doing? I SAW her first!" They were fighting over that girl, untill she was irritated and walked away, Joey and Tristan followed her.

Meanwhile Tea was thinking about to ask Yami, she felt like she had to do it soon, otherwise Yugi could ask him first.

Yami thought to ask Yugi, since the teacher told them about it, but he couldn´t. What if Yugi will not reciprocate? It´d be painful to Yami? It was his mainly fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: This chapter was made in China… While I was sitting on an unicorn. [Blinks]<strong>

**Yurisa: Maybe go to the cinema watching Cinderella affected your mind.**

**Me: It´s not true! Maybe it was because I ate chocolate. It was my father´s FAULT!**

**Yurisa: Hmmm, I´m pretty sure it was because of it. You crazy girl!**

**Me: Anyway, thanks for Reading and sorry for the long wait. Bye. ;)**


End file.
